Stay By Me
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: [From the author of Dangerous Attractions] "What's your idea of your love story? You fell in love with a person you've known your whole life, and has always been happy with their company?They're the person you've always trusted and there wasn't a single flaw that you saw, right?That's not how it goes though. Ally Dawson. The Geek.Austin Moon, internet sensation.This is their story"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Yo! What's up guys! So I thought I'd make other Auslly story already and I hope you all like. **__** :) Don't worry, I'm still going to finish updating daily for Dangerous Attractions, I'm going to update this one not so daily though kk. I guess I was just excited and I wanted to see if you'll like my new idea. I hope you all read it and enjoy it! So Review Favorite and Follow! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

Narrators POV

What's your idea of your love story? You fell in love with a person you've known your whole life, and has always been happy with their company? They're the person you've always trusted and there wasn't a single flaw that you saw, right? That's not how it goes though. For Ally, it was everything but that. Austin Moon. Blond hair, russet eyes, and great smile. It was said that he and his friends were the nicest and most generous in the entire school. Well...only part of that is true. What else, his friends were Elliot, Dez, and Dallas. Austin, Dallas and Elliot were considered The Princes out of every school they have gone to. Being geeky, shy girl who's only happiness and moment of awakening is music, Ally moves to Miami for special reasons. She wouldn't usually dare speak unless spoken to, especially to someone she doesn't normally talk to. Music would be her only window to socializing. Ally Dawson. The Geek. Austin Moon, internet sensation. This is their story…

* * *

Ally's POV

"And this will be your bedroom!" Kira said, opening the door, leading me into a large room.

I wasn't expecting much; maybe a small twin sized bed and a small desk. Maybe white washed walls and plain curtains.

Instead there were light purple walls, soft cream colored carpet, a large queen sized bed with a pinkish, cream color comforter with throw pillows to match and a white blanket folded up at the foot of the bed. There was a wooden desk, set with a computer and organizers. An oak wood dresser on the far left corner and a smaller version next to my bed. And there were light pink, almost white, curtains pulled back revealing clean glass doors leading to a small balcony. Plus, to my delight, there was a huge empty book shelf and a grand piano in a corner.

I stepped into the room, my feet sinking into the carpet. The room was huge; I wouldn't be surprised if it were able to fit two monster trucks neatly along with what was already there. The room smelled of lavender, different from the lemon, cucumber scent that clung onto the air in this house.

"You've got your own bathroom and the view outside is amazing." Kira said happily, seating herself down on the bed. I force a smile, nodding. Kira smiled back and I set my suitcase and backpack down. I walk over to the glass doors, opening them and breathed in the cool Miami night air. The sky was a mix of purple and pink as the sun began setting behind the blue seas. Kira was right; the balcony had an amazing view. "Well...I guess you want to get settled..." Kira said, breaking the awkward silence. I turn to her and nod.

"Thanks again Kira." I say softly. Kira smiles, standing up and walking over to hug me.

"It was no problem Ally. I'm your friend! It's the least I can do." She said with a genuine smile. I give her a forced one and nod. Kira pats my arm, giving me a gentle smile. "My aunt said dinner should be ready if you want to eat." She said, heading out the door. "Come down when you feel like it!" And she waved, shutting the door behind her.

I didn't expect to be here. But my grandmother passed away, and I had nowhere else to go. My father was in no condition to care for me, so I spent almost half a year with my grandmother in my hometown, which was New York. But just a few weeks ago, my grandma fell ill, and a couple days later she died. My hand mindlessly wanders to the silver chained necklace with a small decorative marble as center piece. I pressed my lips together and walk over to my bed, sitting down and letting it all settle in. I had to move to Miami, where my friend Kira lived. She moved here just a year ago, mostly because her father's business tends to hang around this remote area. Mr. Starr was more than happy to take me in, knowing my father since elementary. So that's how I ended up in this enormous house, with a room that could hold a party of fifty.

I sigh, looking around the room, feeling the crisp sea air wrap around me, sending cold shivers down my spine. I stand up and grab one of my three suit cases and begin unpacking. Two of the suitcases held my clothes, one held all the books I could carry. Same goes for the two large backpacks and the three large boxes in the corner of the room.

It took only fifteen minutes to organize all my clothes and sweaters in the dressers and closets; it took about a whole hour to organize all my books into the large bookshelf. I was glad Jimmy already knew about my love for books and he bought me a book shelf large enough to fit every single one of my books with space for a few extra novels. I made a mental note to look for a book store later. With my things packed, I checked the time on my Mickey Mouse alarm clock. 8:14 pm. I sighed and shuffled my feet to the door, heading down the spiral staircase and into the first floor.

I swear, this mansion was like a maze and I easily lost my way, walking straight into the kitchen instead of the dining room. Maids worked happily and busily, washing dishes and cleaning up to leave their shift.

"Miss... Wouldn't you like to eat in the dining room?" I turn around to see a brown haired lady in her forties ask with a grim and stiff look. I smiled tightly, my shyness taking over as I opened my mouth to say something.

"S-sorry I was just...uh..." I stammered. The lady sighed.

"Come this way." She said, walking out the kitchen. I followed her through double doors and into a room with a big table made for twelve, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a fireplace with a family portrait hanging over it. The woman clears her throat and I turn my attention towards her. "I'll heat up your dinner and in the mean time, please wait in here." She said. I nod and the lady turns to leave.

"Um excuse me?" I mumble before she disappears. The woman looked at me, eyes scanning me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's your name?" I asked. The woman stared at me for a long while before answering.

"Jennifer Higgins, miss. Now if you'll excuse me." She left, leaving me in the diner. I pull up a chair and sit down, silence enveloping around me.

"Oh good! You're in here!" Kira says. She takes a seat across from me, placing a slip of paper in front of me. "Sign this." She said. I stared at her in question.

"Why?" I ask, letting a smile of confusion appear on my face.

"This is a registration form. Starting tomorrow, you'll be attending Marino High!" She said with a smile. I return it without force and quickly take the pen she handed me, writing my name. Kira squealed. "Oh this is gonna be fun! It'll be just like old times!" She said in excitement. "Trish, you and me!" I smile and giggle.

"Can't wait." I tell her. Kira smiles, and then stands up.

"I'm going to have to leave you right now; I have to go over to press conference with my dad. You don't mind if I leave you alone here?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No I'll be fine." I say with a smile. Kira smiles, and then takes the papers.

"See you tomorrow! Don't forget to wake up early!" She said on her way out, leaving me alone in the big house. Alone. Why am I always alone...?

* * *

_**A/n: hey! So I hope you enjoyed this chap, sorry if it was dull but stick around and the story will get better, I promise. :)**_

_**REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I post.**_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites **__** You guys are awesome!Hope you like this chapter! So without further Adieu *Drumroll* On with the Story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

Ally's POV

I groaned, the light from outside hitting my face allowing me to feel its warmth. I had stayed up that night, sitting on a pillow out on the balcony, my mind buzzing. I dreaded the start of every new hour, knowing that if I were to sleep, I would have to face a place I hated, more sooner than later. School. No matter where I moved, I was picked on. In result, starting to grow accustomed to a system. Lay low, don't cause drama, don't make eye contact, and most importantly, don't talk to the most well known people in school. I didn't want to get attached to anyone, nor do I feel like getting picked on because of the drama.

I sighed, rubbing my arms. The cold had me in its grasp, numbing my senses. The door knocks and I turn to see Kira pop her head in.

"Ally?" She asked, surprised to see me on the balcony. She stepped inside, dressed in black shorts that came at her mid-thigh, a grey loose shirt that fell off one shoulder, and black flats. Her hair was curled and in a side ponytail and she wore big silver hoop earrings.

"Come in." I say sarcastically, standing up. Kira ignores my sarcasm and sighs.

"Please tell me you woke up early and got dressed before me." She said, crossing her arms. I shrug, pressing lips into a tight line.

"I woke up early and got dressed before you." I lie, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets. Kira sighed, looking at me in disbelief.

"Your lips are blue and your eyes have a dead look to them." She states. I force an apologetic smile and shrug my shoulders again. Kira rolled her eyes and then I notice her mentally criticizing my outfit. "Nice. Black skinny jeans and a white and blue striped tank top." She smiled. "Boys will be hanging all over you, guaranteed." I roll my eyes.

"I don't care about boys. I care about making my grades. I am going to set my future. Not mess around with guys who only want to get in a girls pants." I say, crossing my arms. Kira giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Why are you so uptight about that? Come on and live a little!" She says."I don't mean about the 'get in a girls pants' thing but...Don't you want to be happy?" She asked. I give her a look and shake my head.

"I don't need a boy to be happy. I need something to make sure my future will be bright." I say, grabbing my backpack, walking past Kira and out the door. "Let's just go." I say, not wanting to go further into the matter. Kira shakes her head in disapproval, realizing I wasn't going to answer her if she keeps pressing further so she follows me out the door.

"Did you eat?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'. Kira stares at me in disbelief.

"Ally, you can't skip breakfast." Kira begins to lecture. I roll my eyes.

"Look, it doesn't matter now. We're gonna be late if we don't leave. Like, right now." I say, pointing down the stairs. Kira sighs, shaking her head.

"Fine. But I drive." She says, racing down the stairs. I smile and follow, wishing time could go as slow as possible, not wanting to have to face a horrid place.

* * *

I think I would've been able to live peacefully, not having to move from New York if only my dad hadn't made a public appearance. Our house was small and I had long since given up on covering the smell of alcohol that wafted around that house. Since my mother's death, my dad hasn't been right. He drank to no end, either crying on the kitchen floor or shouting loudly in his room, cursing everything. I hated to see him like that, and it hurt me to have to care for my dad. I forced him to eat his meals, tried to find a point of time where he was sober enough so I could force him to take showers. I felt completely useless whenever my dad threatened his own life, and my tears were only accompanied by sobs at night. Though as time flew, my dad grew quiet, still drinking only he wouldn't throw a fit, or have a screaming match with his reflection. I didn't blame him for what happened to my mom but he did. His hatred towards himself made me sob for his life as I prayed that he be spared from himself every night. Then one day, my dad escaped. I tried everything to keep him from being seen like that, knowing it would bring the attention of police. I could still hear their questions that made me want to hurt them, yell at them, tell them that my dad wasn't an alcoholic. He wasn't. At least, he didn't use to be.

"Did he strike you on any other day?" They questioned.

"No! My dad wouldn't hurt me!" I shout at them. Though it was harder for them to believe me when I had a bruise on my arm.

"Has he been involved in some type of gang?" They continued. I clenched my fists, scowling.

"No! Please, he isn't normally like this! He's just having a hard time now and-"

"Look, your father just punched you and nearly killed you by shoving you into a busy street!" They said firmly.

"He didn't mean to!" I shout. They must've thought I was crazy. I wish I could've talked my way through this. But I knew that no matter how carefully I choose my defense, no matter how I explain, it was never going to change anything. I could've crafted a skillful lie, and get away penalty free, being able to continue my life. I would be 18 in a couple months and so it hardly mattered. But the fact that my father abused me in public was the only explanation that they would ever listen to. I can't count the several of times I mentally cursed them while at the airport. My dad needed me; he didn't need a mental hospital. Being put in a place where they could try and control his thirst for the vial drink. But at the time he needed me most, I don't think I could handle the guilt, as if it were my fault my dad and I were caught. I blamed myself but no one cared about it. As long as I was kept from a "harmful, influential environment" they didn't give a shit about my opinion. That's why I wasted a few hours flight to Miami, why I kept my mouth shut as the police made the confirmations with Jimmy Starr, why I didn't even say goodbye to my dad. It just wasn't logical. Nor was it allowed. I remember when my dad was a cheerful and loving father, coming home every day with more exciting music stories. I remembered my mom buying me my first piano and how my dad kept his mouth shut, grumbling about how expensive it was but he didn't care. He did it for me.

So as the police asked me if I had any relatives, I shut up reason and sighed.

"I have a family friend in Miami." I say. "That's all the family I have."

* * *

"Ally? Were you even listening to me?!" I hear Kira ask. I pulled out of my train of thought, turning to her.

"Huh?" I say, clueless. Kira gives me a look and sighs.

"We're here." She says, taking her seatbelt off and getting out. I quickly step out the car and into a fresh breeze as the sun beat down. I sigh, shutting the door behind me.

"So this is Marino High…" I mumble, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. The building was large, students running around, girls gossiping while the guys flirted aimlessly. Typical high school. I could hear fangirls screaming from inside the building. My guess was jocks.

"Looks like The Three Princes arrived." Kira said, walking next to me. I glance at her in confusion.

"Why are they called The Three Princes?" I ask. Kira smiles widely.

"You'll know when you see them. They are really hot." Kira says with a happy sigh. She links her arm with mine and yanks me towards the school. "Come on! Trish is probably inside with Dez." She says.

"Who's Dez?" I ask. Trish always talks to me about everything and she's never mentioned anyone called Dez.

"You don't know? She calls him the redheaded chatter box." She says with a giggle. "I swear those two are such a cute couple. They should seriously go out."

"Oh right. That guy. She has mentioned him a couple times. She says that he's friends with a singer." I tell her as we step inside the school, the hallways crowded with people getting to classes or just talking. Kira giggles.

"That'll be the main Prince. He is the hottest one." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Doubt it…" I mumble. Kira lets me go and smiles.

"Well I can't take you anywhere else." She says with an evil smile.

"What?" I ask, staring at her in disbelief.

"You have to ask someone for help. BYE!" And she took off. I stare at her wide eyed and stood there for a second, before realizing what she just did.

"KIRA!" I shout after her, running in the same direction. People shoved me, knocking me into lockers. "Kira!" I couldn't believe her! She knows I don't like socializing! Which now that I think about it was probably the whole point of this! Scowling, I stopped running, knowing it was no use here. The school was too large, I couldn't see her, and I was far from the entrance to know where it was in this sea of people. Sighing, I leaned against a locker, my head thudding against the cool metal. "I'm going to kill her…."

* * *

_**A/n: Lmfao XD Kira is so mean! Well hope you enjoyed that chapter and the next one, Austin comes in. YAY! Lol well anyway,**_

_**Review! The more reviews means a better possibility for a faster update! **_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing readers!**_


	3. The first

**_A/n: hey guys! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for the reviews! Love you all! And without further adieu! *drumroll* on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

****

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I stare down at the brunette in front of me, her lip quivering. Rejection should be normal for her, considering the many times she's asked me out and confessed. Her persistence is starting to annoy me.

"What's going on here?" Dallas asks, coming out from the nearly deserted hallways. I glance at Dallas, sighing out of boredom.

"Just rejecting another confession." I mutter, stepping away from the girl. She watched me walk away, beginning to sob. Dallas sighs.

"Dude your famous! You don't expect girls to confess?" He asked, walking to class. I follow beside him and shrug.

"I can't do anything about that." I mutter. "Like it's my fault they are so naive and stupid." I scowl. "They see a face then bam they're hooked. They don't give a damn about who I really am..." I mutter. In my opinion, that's how my albums sell. I don't remember meeting someone who knew and actually mentioned a song on my albums. All they cared about was that I was single. I've dated many fans out of fan service and it's a great honor for them. Only if they were hot and sexy though, did I ever agree to go out with them. Most of them though, are crazy and don't care about my music much. If the fans I met are like that, who knows if they all are. My music isn't even mine. Written by a professional, but they aren't songs that I'd want sing.

"Ouch. That's harsh man." Dallas says. "Dez is probably gonna strike." He says with a chuckle.

"Let him. He hardly gets the girls." I say with a smile. "But then again, he's only going to comfort them. He's too busy with Trish snapping at him to be involved in any kind of relationship." I chuckle. Dallas sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"What about Kira?" He asks. I give him a look.

"What about her?" I ask warily, already getting an idea on where he was going with this.

"She's a nice girl. If you settle down-"

"I'm not going to date someone I don't like just so the confessions stop. I'm not going to date anyone at all if its going to be mutual! If it a fan service then fine, but they're all fake! Even Kira!" I say with a scowl. Dallas sighs, shaking his head. I don't know how many times we've had this conversation, but many times enough to for Dallas to know my answer. It has been two weeks since I've dated a girl and he's been trying to hook me up with someone that will last more than seven days. Thats my record. Seven days. It really only tales a week for me. To get sick of a girl an dump them, regretting the choice to even start dating them.

Dallas and I turn the corner and stopped in our tracks, surprised to see a girl mumbling, cursing angrily as she held a slip of paper in her hands, glancing back and forth from the paper to the lockers. "Hey isn't class starting now?" I asked Dallas, who's eyes were locked on the petite brunette walking towards us, and she had not even sparing a glance up to see us.

"Yea..." Dallas muttered. I'm left wondering, looking back at the brunette. As she neared, I made out her features. I couldn't get a good look at her eyes, but her blond tipped curls swayed as she walked, falling around her shoulders perfectly. And with each step, it nearly seemed as if she purposely swung her hips from side to side teasingly. Her skinny jeans were tight looking, complimenting her curves along with a flattering top. Hypnotic was all I could think just when the girl looked up, eyes accidentally meeting mine. Deep coffee brown, sparking with life and hints of confusion. It was her eyes that captured me, like no one had done before. She halted, freezing up, and the first thing I thought was that she recognized me from my albums. It's pretty much normal for girls to be shocked to see me, so I thought nothing of it, mentally sighing. Even this unbelievably sexy, hypnotic girl was a fake...

"Hi." I say with a smile. The girl looks at me cautiously, almost as if she didn't trust me.

"...Hi..." She says slowly. Dallas snaps out of his trance and steps forwards. The girl took a small step back, eyeing Dallas nervously.

"You're lost?" He asked nicely. "Or you're new?" The girl pressed her lips together and sighed.

"I'm lost, new and was ditched not to long ago..." She muttered angrily. She curses under her breath and then shakes her head. "I think I can find my locker, Im nearing the numbers anyway..." She says.

"What's your name?" Dallas asks. The girl looks up at him and pauses.

"Ally...Dawson.." She says. Dallas' eyes widen and he smiles.

"The friend of Kira's that's from New York?" Dallas asks excitedly. Ally scowls, clenching the paper.

"Yea...I'm going to murder that girl..." She mumbles. Then she perks up. " How do you know me? You guys friends of hers?" Ally asks. I shrug.

"Not really. She just likes to tail us." I say. Ally's eyebrows furrow, as she stares at me as if trying to figure out whether I was trying to be mean.

"Okay...um..." She bites her lip, rubbing her arm where I see a spot covered in a bandage. It was barely noticeable but not invisible. Ally noticed I was staring at it and her hand flew covered it. "Can...um you point the way to the... Office..." She mumbled quietly, staring irritably at the ground, almost as if asking for directions was the last thing she wanted to do. I stared at her, the way her cheeks had the smallest shade of pink, the way she held herself nervously, how she seemed both shy and annoyed to have to ask for help. I felt the sudden urge to hold her, just run my hands through her chocolate hair. I stop, realize Ally was staring at me, confusion written all over face. "Uh..."

"Sorry." I say, turning my gaze. What the hell?! "Uh, it's over-"

"I'll show you!" Dallas chips in. Ally looks at Dallas, surprised by his eagerness. I was surprised to, Dallas isn't normally eager about anything. "Well, if that's okay with you?" He said sweetly, almost shyly. Now I was really weirded out. Dallas isn't shy.

"Well...class already started-"

"Lets go." I say, annoyed. I put an arm around her and lightly shove her towards the office. Dallas' eyebrows shoot up as I left him in confusion. I get her to the end of the hall and stop, pointing to a large window where a lady with glasses sat, eyes glued to a computer. "That's the office." I say irritably. "Geez..."

"All you had to do was tell me where it was." She said, clearly annoyed. "You didn't have to shove me here since you obviously didn't want to." I give her a smile and wink.

"Well if you were dragged away by Dallas you wouldn't have had the chance to talk to me." I say, smiling. She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Are you serious..." She says in disbelief. My smile fades. Ally rolls her eyes and readjusts her backpack strap on her shoulder. "Well, I can take it from here. Thanks." She says before walking away. I stare at her, wondering what she meant just now. Usually girls are flattered by my generosity. Not irritated.

"Hey wait!" I shout after her. She turns around, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. Her face gave the impression that she was slightly irritated.

"What?" She asked quietly, a little annoyed. It threw me off the way she responded. I stepped closer to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, now a foot away from her. She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You shoved me here." She says. "You talk as if meeting you could be every girls dream." She spat. I stare at her, eyes widen with shock.

"Isn't it?" I ask stupidly. Of course I didn't think that through. Ally stares at me in disbelief and laughs humorlessly.

"Wow! Really?!" She said with a fake smile. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I don't want to cause any trouble. So forget about me and leave. I promise I won't want to bother you again." She said, turning to leave.

"Hey!" I grab her arm, forcing her to stop. She turns around, now clearly annoyed. "What makes you think you can talk to me that way?" I ask her. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't think I want to know. Your nothing special, your just another person. Now let go of me!" Ally snaps, yanking her arm from my grip. She turns around and jogs towards the office, leaving me stunned. I stayed rooted to the spot as I watch her open the office door and disappear into the room. I tilted my head as the door slowly closed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the petite figure before the door closed shut. Did she just...tell me off?!

It was the clapping and chuckling from behind that made me jolt, snapping me back to reality. Dallas wore a huge grin on his smug face, holding back a fit of laughter. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day, where Austin Moon was dissed by a chick." He chuckled, clapping happily. I scowl, walking towards him.

"Shut up, that never happened." I growl, walking past him. Dallas laughs, walking quickly beside me.

"Man, I thought every girl liked you! Ha! You know maybe I have a shot with her, she doesn't seem to like you very much." Dallas said with a chuckle. "Man, what did you do?"

"I didn't do crap okay?!" I snap. "I don't know what her deal is." Dallas laughs and holds his sides, doubling over.

"Well earlier you said that girls don't give a damn in who you are!" He says in between giggles. "Well there you go! A girl you doesn't give a crap! Ha!" I scowl and walk away, leaving him in the hallway as Dallas continues to laugh. She didn't care who I was, in fact, she didn't know! I've never been snapped at, not even by my parents. She told me to forget about her, but how can I forget. She is the first after all. The first to not care...

* * *

**_A/n: lol wow, well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and Ima post the next one as soon as I can! _**

**_REVIEW! The more reviews the faster the update!_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers! _**


	4. Music and memories

_**A/n: YO! Hey guys, sorry for a long wait, I had to update Angels Don't Fly and Don't worry I will try and update that one soon. School has gotten the best of me but last night I went to the freshman Dance and it was AMAZING! Sorry I just had to say that. :) Any who: You guys are so amazing! Thanks so much for all the reviews! LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING 3 **_

_**Well without further Adieu *drumroll* on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Nor do I own Only Hope by Mandy Moore ;)**_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I tapped my pencil to the table, watching the clock as it ticks its seconds away. I had around 1 minute left, since the work they gave us was simple, I had finished thirty minutes earlier. I don't see how the other students wanted to take their time and chat, waste time when they can finish it quickly. I pressed my lips together and as the bell rang, the boy from earlier came to mind. The strange guy, whose sandy blond hair seemed as if it were cheap dye, came on to me as strange, persistent, and egotistic. His brown haired friend seemed as if I could get along with him better. Yet the blond boy acted as if he were a big shot. His words had scared me, bringing an unwanted memory back to mind. Natalie and her mother…

* * *

"_What makes you think you can talk to me that way?" _He had said._ "Don't you know who I am?" _I shuddered, remembering all too well of the first day of the week I had to spend at Natalie's…

"_Do you remember your cousin Natalie, Ally?" My mother had asked. "She's eight years older, remember? So you're seven and that'll make her fifteen." It was a couple years back, I had just turned seven and the beginnings of my parent's quarrels were just beginning. It was the unexpected start of their love fading away. My eyes widen as the mention of my cousin made my heart quicken with sudden fear. _

_I hadn't seen her in four years and that's because I had begged my mom to never make me stay at her house after having done so for a week. And that had absolutely nothing to do with Natalie, but with my Aunt. Cruel, a drug addict always punished me and my cousin, who at the time was eleven. My parents could've sewed her if only Natalie and I weren't so scared to speak up. After my week visit when I was three, I kept in touch. My mother found it strange that I'd sob with her over the phone, or tell her to call the police. At that my mother would take the phone and ask what was going on. Lying has never been one of my talents but I pulled it off. Telling her I was playing a game, I'd run to my room, praying that my cousin could survive another day with her mother._

"_Ally…" My mother continued. "Your father and I… have to go away for a while… You'll be staying at your cousins!" She says happily. "You miss Natalie don't you?" My heart quivered and I shook my head._

"_No I don't want to go!" I whined, like the child that I was. "She's a mean old witch!" My mother stared at me wide eyed._

"_Ally?! What's gotten into you?! Val has been nothing but good to us! She helped with us when your father and I were in debt with the bank" She stopped, trying to think of something else. "Well… she helped us a lot. And you will not refer to her as a witch! Do you hear me young lady?" I simply nodded, knowing that my mom wouldn't believe me. Or maybe she would have? Though, I never got the chance to find out. A month. My parents left me at Natalie's for a month. On the first day, Natalie had opened the door with a fading shadow of a black eye and a limp._

"_I fell…" She told my mother through gritted teeth. I stared at her wide eyed then ran to give her a hug, sobbing into her soft purple cotton sweater. My mom was very confused. Natalie was tall for her age so I came up to her tummy. Then again, I was pretty short for a seven year old. In a way, she became one of my best friends over that month and my one protector._

"_And your mother?" My mom had asked. I feel Natalie stiffen, clenching her fists as she hugged me, stroking my hair to comfort me._

"_Sleeping. She told me to answer the door. She's working tomorrow anyway so she's really tired." I wanted more than ever than to scream to my mom, tell her to take both me and Natalie away from the huge mansion that belong to only both my cousin and her mom. I could feel the presence of goodbye and my mother nudged me._

"_Sweetie, don't be sad… We'll be back before you know it." She said, as if she knew what she just did. She never will know though, and I blame myself for that._

* * *

"Ally?" I was brought back from my train of thought to see Trish in front of me, looking at me in question. "You okay, you've been staring at your lunch for a while now." I look around. I must've been in some sort of trance. I hadn't even noticed that I left the class room with Trish and had gotten lunch.

"Lunch?" I questioned. Trish shook her head slowly.

"Yea. Lunch, you know. The time where we all eat." She said, as if speaking to a five year old. I roll my eyes and sighed. "You okay Ally, you've seemed distracted. You've been sighing a lot the whole time we walked to the cafeteria."

"Have I? Geez…" I bite my lip and look at my pizza, apple, and milk carton in front of me. I push my tray away, sighing. "I'm not hungry…" I mumble.

"Ally, don't be that way." Trish says. "At least eat some." My stomach growls, tormenting me, reminding me that I haven't eaten all day. I sigh and grab my apple.

"I'm heading towards the next class. See you." I say, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Ally, don't go sulk, okay? I know you're worried about your dad, but he would want you to be happy right now." I nod, giving my friend a smile.

"I know. Well I better get going." I quickly walking out, knowing that if I left fast enough, Trish wouldn't stop me. I was concerned for my dad, no doubt about that. But my mind was elsewhere. Enemies. I had a strange feeling I've made one. I sigh and turn the corner, my feet taking a route I've practiced on my free time at school. I kept my eyes up ahead, no one around. My footsteps sounded lonely echoing around me. I spent what seemed like endless lessons, lectures, new homework and papers just waiting for my final class. It seemed as if my class would take forever to come. Choir. I wasn't going to sing; no way in hell was that ever to happen again. Not again. Well, at least not in front of people.

In any case, I was the teacher's assistant, a position I was more than happy with. I had met with the teacher earlier, knowing immediately that I was going like her. She was nice, and had even said that if I ever wanted to, I could go to the music room. She told me she leaves it open for her T.A.'s. Giving me the key to the room, and a folder with files, she allowed me unlimited access. I smiled happily to myself. Maybe I wouldn't regret going to this school. I stopped at door 342, the lights already on. I tilt my head in confusion. I open the door using the key, only to notice that it was already opened. I swing the door slowly, the hinges slightly creaking.

"Hello?" I asked. No reply. I shrugged, guessing that the teacher forgot to turn off the light. Shutting the door behind me, I glanced around. The room was huge, with chairs set in concert form, music stands in front of each chair. Shelves were placed on the walls, high enough to only be able to use a ladder. On those shelves were trophies of many sizes, and for many winnings. In an empty corner, something caught my eye. A grand piano, black and shining, screaming and begging to be played. It took my everything not to walk over. Instead, I avoided it, walking over to one door to the side of the room where a small office awaited. I open the door, and turn on the light. Placing down the folders, I turned to take another glance at the piano. It wouldn't hurt…. I smile and race over to the door, quickly locking it before heading towards the piano.

_Such a beautiful instrument_, I thought as my fingers gently grazed over the keys. My smile widens as I sit myself down. It's been two weeks since I touched an instrument. I haven't even touched the one in my new room. Pressing a few keys delicately, I eye the clock. I had forty minutes all to myself here in this place. Smiling, I rummage my brain for a song. Finally, I take a deep breath and begin, hitting the keys softly and letting the music fill the vacant room before clearing my throat and I began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only Yours_  
_I pray to be only Yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_  
_and laughing again_  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_  
_I'm giving You all of me_  
_I want Your symphony_  
_Singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

I end the song, satisfaction and pride welling, making me feel as if I was still in New York, still home, and still living my normal life. Just as I was standing up, I heard clapping. I freeze, feeling horrified. No way… I didn't want to turn around; I didn't want the person to see my face. The clapping stopped, and I hear footsteps advancing. I tense up and close my eyes. Crap…

"I didn't think I'd run into you again." A voice said. It was male, definitely. "And I definitely never thought that you sang." I try a side glance but I couldn't see him. I could tell he was close. My heart was beating quickly, and I feared he could hear it. Could I make a run for it? I decided against it. Finally, I simply turned around, meeting russet eyes filled with curiosity, anger, annoyance, and confusion. I clench my fists and wanted more than anything to disappear. It was the blond from before and for some reason, I felt somewhat of a random hate towards him. I don't like people who only think about themselves or are stuck up, thinking they own the world. His stare continued, and I continued with my own gaze, glaring up at him. He took a step closer, as if to test my actions. I stayed put, breathing deeply to calm myself. I look away and take a side step, wanting to pass him and leave but he just followed my actions, refusing to let me do so. I tried a few more times and still he continued to block me.

"What is it? I said I wasn't going to bother you again. I'm leaving." I mumble, staring at the ground. He took a step forwards and I took a step back, look up to meet his gaze. "What? What do you want?" He was scrutinizing me, as if I were a math puzzle he was to begin to solve. And by the looks of it, he was confused on where to start. He took another step and I backed up, my back hitting the piano edge. I felt a small pain and flinched, wincing. He noticed, eyebrows shooting up. Scowling, I wanted to shove him. "What?!" I snap. "Stop staring and say what you got to say, or let me leave!" I yell, shoving him. It wasn't a very strong shove, but enough to get a reaction. He took another step closer and placed his hands on either side of me.

"How is it that you treat me as if I'm a nobody?" He asks. "Everyone loves me. I'm perfect." I laugh humorlessly and mockingly. This catches him off guard and I notice that his eyes told how hurt he was, but his face remained emotionless.

"I don't care who you are. I'm sorry, I don't even know you." I say with a mocking smile.

"But how?" He asked. I shake my head.

"That doesn't matter. Look, you shouldn't care about this." I say, shoving past him. The guy grabs hold of my wrist and I groan in annoyance. "What?" I ask impatiently.

"You honestly don't know who _Austin M._ is? Who I am?" He asks, stepping closer. I shake my head.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'. Austin nods slowly, and I pull my hand away and turn back around. "Look, it seriously doesn't matter. Just leave me alone." I turn start walking away and just as I reach the door, he speaks up.

"Do you hate me?!" He sounded surprised, annoyed and as if this was the question that bugged him deeply. I turn back around to see him staring at me in disbelief. I shrug.

"Well I don't exactly like you; you didn't exactly give a great first impression." I say. He seems thrown back by this and I take this moment to open the door and walk away. Closing the door behind me I sigh and take my phone out. I had twenty minutes left to try and enjoy the rest of my lunch. Taking a deep breath, I leave the music room behind me, not knowing that I was being watched…

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if it wasn't a good chapter, I had to rush it. Well I think it Austin somewhat deserves that. The real conflict isn't even here yet, well at least the start of it all. ANYWAY…**_

_**Review! Please? You guy always leave me awesome reviews and I love you all. It gives me confidence**_

_**Hasta la vista my amazing readers.**_


	5. A Facade Of Perfection

**_A/n: hey! I don't want you guys to think I'm leaving this story behind so here is the next chapter! Thanks sooooo much for your reviews you guys are EPIC! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally._**

****

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"I'm home!" I shout, opening my house door. I could hear small footsteps trotting around and I glance to see Chase, a five week old German Shepard I'm taking care of while his owners are away, running towards me. I smile, squatting down. "Hey boy!" Chase whimpers, rolling over, begging to be petted. I smile and rub his belly. I haven't forgotten about this afternoon with little Ms. Attitude. Her curves and full lips were the only things I focused on until her words began to cut into me. How can she just say I'm a nobody? How can she not know who I am? The feel of Chase's rough tongue brought me back and I quickly shove that girl out of my mind. But I was humming the song she sang earlier as I looked around my house.

My house hold is...well... a perfect picture. We always have the window in the living room opened so people can see the living room, the stairs, and our dinner table. Our two story house seemed so unreal, too perfect to even be. When me and my parents sit around the living room or eating at the dinner table, people on the outside can see in. What they see might be a perfect family. What they don't know is how broken we really are.

"Austin? Is that you?!" I hear my mother yell from the kitchen.

"No mom! I'm a serial killer who just happens to have the keys to the house." I shout back, picking up a feisty Chase and head towards the kitchen. The pup struggled slightly as I enter the kitchen, my mom making pasta. The kitchen seemed so sophisticated, with it's dark oak wood cupboards and everything so clean. The walls were a dark forest green color, like every other wall in this house. My mom smiles at me as she puts a glass container with potatoes in the oven to bake.

"Honey, put the dog down." She said. I shrug, setting down Chase and watch him take off to who knows where. "Is Dez coming over?" My mom asked, stirring the pot with sauce in it. I nod, leaning over the island table and taking an apple from the woven fruit basket that sat in the middle.

"We're going to head over to Melody Diner." I tell her.

"Applying for a job?" She asks, pouring the sauce all over the pasta. I take a bite from my apple and nod.

"I am. Dez wouldn't want to be near Mindy." I say. Mindy is a girl who works at Melody Diner. That woman is crazy about Dez. And I mean crazy. My mom chuckles before her expression seems hurt.

"Honey? You know your allowed to work part time at Moons Mattress Kingdom right?" I sigh. My parents want me to help run the family business, mattresses being their company's product. I desperately want to decline. I dont want to be just someone who works at a freaking mattress place. I'm an overnight internet sensation. I dont care if my parents don't agree with what I want to be. Although, things would be so much better with their approval. My dad is still angry on the fact that I'm a performer. I take another bite of my apple and open the fridge, taking out a bowl of fruit salad prepared earlier. I walk over to set it on the table and look out the living room window, watching a couple hold hands as they walk past our house. They were laughing, staring at each other like each were so dearly important. So stupid.

I don't want to talk about things that might disappoint my parents. Before everything became hard, my parents didn't mind so much when I first told them I wanted to be a singer. But their opinions changed. Out of everything that's happened to us, I'd rather not bring more trouble on top of trouble. So as I help my mother set the table, I make up my mind, choosing my next words carefully.

"I...I guess I can work at the store..." I say. My mother turns quickly, beaming at me.

"Really?" She asks hopeful. I force a smile, hating that in the pit of my stomach, I felt the guilt.

"Sure." I nod. My mother claps her hands excitedly as the door rings. "That's Dez." I say, running to the door. Chase was there, scratching at the door, barking. I nudge him with my foot, pushing him to the side as I open the door. I was greeted by Dez's happy smiling face and I return it. "Hey man!" I say, grabbing my phone from the coffee table. Dez bends down to pet Chase, who is eager for the attention.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod and turn to my mom.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" I shout.

"Dinner is in three hours! Be back by then!" She shouts back. I nod.

"Okay! Bye!" Closing the door behind me, making sure I had my keys and that Chase was inside, I turn to Dez. He sighed, frowning.

"You didn't tell them did you?" He asks. I head towards my car, opening it as Dez slides over on the passenger seat.

"Like I'm gonna tell them I was going to perform." I say. "They think I'm going over to Melody Diner to apply for a job." Dez shakes his head as I start the car.

"Dude..."

"What?! It's not a total lie! I was planning to book another gig but now I won't!" I say, though the guilt was hitting me hard. "We are going. It's not a lie..." I say, though trying to convince myself more than anything.

"Is you know who coming?" Dez asks. My face falls, and I feel a pang to my heart. I know exactly who he's talking about. My brother...

"I don't know..." Dez falls silent and I sigh. "Come on. It doesn't matter." I force a smile, hoping he would give in. Dez presses his lips together and just nods. The engine purrs as I back up and head over to Miami Mall. The silence continuing all the way.

* * *

"Austin!" I turn at the sound of my name. Both Dez and I stop. I see dark chocolate hair swing as Kira runs over to me. She was wearing a black mini dress that came up her mid-thigh with a red waist belt. My eyes devour her body and I can't deny that I'm enjoying the view. "You playing tonight at Melody Diner?" She asks, stopping in front of me. I nod, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"You coming?" I ask. She nods then pouts.

"Yea, but I have to leave early to pick my friend up from work and drive her home." She says disappointedly. "And she doesn't really want to go to the concert. Says she wants to study." Kira groans, shaking her head. I was slightly taken back. Maybe it was a geek?

"Just force her over!" I tell her. "Better yet, just ditch her and I'll pick her up after the show." I say. I mean, I don't mind. Most of Kira's friends are pretty damn sexy. I just hope I'm wrong about her being a geek and she's hot. Kira bites her bottom lip, considering her options.

"I don't know... I mean she's already mad because I ditched her once already. Twice in a row will definitely cause the silent treatment." I shake my head.

"No it's fine! Just say you can't get there in time so you're sending someone."

"She leaves work an hour before the concert ends." Kira says.

"Make her wait." I say. Seriously, if she's hot then she'll have no problem getting home anyway. Kira sighs then shrugs.

"Fine. But she's not easy to cooperate with." She says. I laugh.

"Please. I'm Austin Moon! No girl can say no to me." It's the truth,up until this afternoon with Sally (if I can remember her name correctly). On the outside, I'm flawless, completely perfect. But like my house and my family, I am just a picture, hiding the real truth of me behind a facade of perfection. But that facade is useful. Kira smiles then my phone rings. I answer, Dez checking his watch, eyes widening.

"Hello?" I ask when I hear someone panicking.

"Austin?! Where are you?! The concert starts in fifteen minutes!" I hear Elliot yell over the speaker. I take my phone from my ear and look at Dez who shows me his watch. Crap...

"I'm stuck in traffic, be there soon okay!" Then I hung up. Grabbing Dez by the collar, I nod a farewell to Kira then take off.

Melody Diner was a good ten minutes away but Dez and I made it in five. My friends face was tomato red as he gasped desperately for air.

"You...we're... Choking me!" He wheezed. I pat his back, giving him water.

"Sorry buddy." I apologize quietly. Dez gulps down his water noisily, putting his thumb up, telling me it's okay.

"Austin!" A hand grasps my shoulder and I face Elliot, who was staring at me in disbelief. "I know you have quite the reputation of being late but this is your career you're dealing with man!" I back up a little, putting my hands up in defense.

"Hey...I'm here now." I push past him, the distant roar of the crowd behind the stage curtain filling my ears. I felt the adrenaline course through my veins, as the crew placed my microphone in, securing it to my ear. I adjusted to mic. I don't get nervous before a performance. I get excited. I could hear the conversations merge with one another as they anticipated my entrance.

"Ready Moon?" I hear Jimmy ask. I turn and nod, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Ready..." No matter who many times I've done this, it's still as awesome as the first. So as I hear the intro to "Illusion" and the crowd screams and I assume position and start, my heart pounds. The stage curtain opens and I spin on my heels.

**I'll be your entertainer**

**I'm putting on a show**

**I'm gonna levitate ya**

**Leave you wa-wa-wanting more**

I see the crowd and I smile, my body repeating the memorized steps I've practice in front of my mirror.

**I see you fascinated**

**I've got you hypnotized**

**White gloves with your dream up**

**A fantasy before your eyes**

**Step right up on the stage**

**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**

**Pick a card and guess it girl**

**Here's a lesson girl**

**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3, I disappear**

**Coming right back**

**So stay right here**

**Ain't no second guessing girl**

**I'm impressing girl**

**But I'm just an illusion**

My eyes search the crowd, finding Dez, Trish, Dallas and Kira standing in the front, Dez's camera in front of him. No sign of my parents. No sign of someone else I've hoped would come.

**Oh, Uh, Listen**

**I ain't no fake Houdini**

**I put a spell on you**

**I'm something like a genie**

**Girl I make your wish come true**

**And now our time is running**

**With every grain of sand**

**So here's the grand finale**

**Watch me do my sleight of hand**

**Step right up on the stage**

**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**

**Pick a card and guess it girl**

**Here's a lesson girl**

**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3, I disappear**

**Coming right back**

**So stay right here (Oh, yeah)**

**Ain't no second guessing girl**

**I'm impressing girl**

**But I'm just an illusion**

**Somewhere in a dream**

**We'll meet again my baby**

**And I promise that I won't disappear**

**I'll be right here**

**And I won't be, won't be, won't be**

**Just an illusion**

**Yeah baby**

**Step right up on the stage**

**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**

**Pick a card and guess it girl**

**Here's a lesson girl**

**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3 I disappear**

**Comin' right back**

**So stay right here**

**Ain't no second guessing girl**

**I'm impressing girl**

**But I'm just an illusion**

**Step right up**

**On the stage**

**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**

**Pick a card and guess it girl**

**Here's a lesson girl**

**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3 I disappear**

**Comin' right back**

**So stay right here**

**Ain't no second guessing girl**

**I'm impressing girl**

**But I'm just an illusion**

I make a jump spin, the crowd clapping as I wink flirtatiously at the crowd. I see girls swoon and I smirk. Of course. The next song begins and I continue to perform, but well aware that my brother hasn't shown up. Well aware that he probably never will. Of course...

* * *

**_A/n: hey! Well first off, we ALL know who he's gonna pick up lol and awwww poor Austin :( Well I really hope you enjoyed that chapter and next chapter Will have Auslly, I promise! And btw I saw Reel life and Real life... Mind blown that's all ima say :)  
_**

**_So please Follow, Favorite and Review! Ima post the next chapter soon! Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	6. Fate or Lucky Encounters?

_**A/n: heeeey! Okay, I just want to say that I love you all for reviewing! You guys are epic. I saw the season finale for Austin and Ally...you guys have to watch it if you didn't or if it's not out yet, just a heads up. **_

_**Trying2StayHopeful:**_ _yes! Someone noticed XD and yea I was quoting and I know he said robber, I just wanted to change it a bit. And I love that movie too! :) hope you enjoy this chap!_

**_Anyway, without further Adieu! *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

********

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sat on the counter of Sonic Boom, my phone in my lap, and my song book in my hand. I scribble down lyrics but my mind was else where. I mumble angrily, clenching my fist. I checked my flip phone. 8:56. I close my eyes and press my lips together.

The crescent moon was the only light I had, for I had already closed up shop. It was barely enough light but was also enough to keep to myself. In the dark, things are hidden. In the light, they are exposed. And I know for a fact, I prefer to be hidden. I've had too many experience, much to even count, where being in light was worse than the dark. I rub my bruised arm and sigh. Kira had texted earlier, saying she was sending a friend to pick me up, because she was unable to. That was twice that she had ditched me. And she knows I don't forget easily. A chill ran down my spine as I hear the security guard pass by. It was a woman, who ignored me and continued on looking inside of the stores. I didn't like being alone. It wasn't right to me.

The sudden sound of footsteps brought my attention as they neared. I hid my song book, and narrow my eyes at a figure, tall with broad shoulders. Great. If Kira sent a guy, then she is trying to play match maker again. And I'd rather forget the last time. It ended quickly, but I was small, still young, still blind to the fact that your first love hurts.

A knock. I knew he could see me and his hair was pale in the moon light. Sighing, I walk over with my stuff, to the double glass doors, opening them.

"Hi. Sorry you have to do this..."I mumble, looking down into my purse. Who ever was in front of me drew a sharp breath, more of surprise than anything. I made sure my copy of Kira's house key was there and my phone before glancing up. "But thanks any-" I froze. "You." I sputter out, idiotically pointing at him.

"You?!" Austin says in surprise, pointing at me as well. For an awkward 15 seconds, the two of us just stood there, fingers pointing accusingly at one another. I put my hand down and so does he. "Your Kira's nerd friend. Wow. How am I surprised..." He says, mumbling the last part quietly but I still heard it. I face palm, sighing frustratedly. Kira doesn't know I've met Mr. Ego, so she must've had a reason to leave me with...with him. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse..." He muttered. I glance up at him and glare, scowling. But in his eyes I see the hurt. More like disappointment. Did I do something?

"Wow, thanks." I say sarcastically. "Look, just take me to Kira's."

"Why?" He asked. "I thought I was taking you home?"

"I'm living with Kira, therefore, take me to her house." I say. Austin presses his lips together then nods. Silently, he turns and walks to the parking lot. I follow quietly, cursing Kira every other second. I glance up at Austin, who notices and turns towards me.

"Out of all the girls in the world, why did you have to be the one I have to pick up?" He mumbled, staring at me.

"Fate is not kind." I reply, wrapping my arms around myself. The cold air was starting to get to me.

"You think this is fate?" He asks, his eyebrows arched in question, a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. I shrug.

"You got another word for it?" I ask. Austin shrugs, biting his bottom lip and thinking.

"Destiny? Lucky encounters?" He offers, turning towards his car. I roll my eyes as he opens the passenger door for me. I just stare at him for a moment.

"Is that what you call it?" I ask. He smirks, closing the passenger door and leaning against his car cooly.

"That's how I see it." He replies.

"It's not really luck." I say, crossing my arms. Austin chuckles.

"It usually is for most girls. But from earlier today I know you aren't just another one of those hooked up chicks. And since I didn't really seem to give you a good first impression, maybe this is a second chance." He says thoughtfully.

"This isn't our second encounter though." I remind him.

"Well third times a charm, right?" He says. I ponder over this for a second before I hear the tiny clink of metal. I turn my head towards the sound of the keys jingling. I expected to see the security guard only to see a man, barely visible in the pale moonlight. He seemed stressed, the silver streaks in his short hair were proof. "Oh crap..." Austin mutters. "Get in." He opens the backseat, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me inside. I squeak, but he puts his hand over my mouth muffling the sound as he shuts the car door and the two of us fall in between the seats harshly. "Oomf!" Austin groans quietly.

"Sorry..." I mutter, though it was his fault that I landed on top of him. "What's going on?" I whisper.

"My dad, now shhh!" He whispers, his voice panicked. His arm that's around my waist pulls me closer and I could smell the small trace of cologne on him. I hear the footsteps and I see him.

Austin's dad seemed so weary, like he hasn't slept in a while. I hear Austin inhale sharply, his muscles flexing beneath me, his hand becoming tense. As an instinct, I place my hand over his.

I remember there was a time I was hiding, my cousin sheltering me, her whole body tensed up as we listened for the sounds of her mother. Val had been drinking and we were out of bed.

_"I'm sorry..." I whimper quietly as she rubs my back. We were in a closet, and we could hear grumbling on the other side._

_"Shhhh...it's okay...you were hungry and she hasn't fed us in three days. But we can't sneak food at night Al's." Natalie said, smoothing down my hair. "Just stay quiet okay? Everything's going to be fine." But I knew it wasn't. One of the rules were never get out of bed at night. I couldn't beat the temptation of a rumbling tummy though and snuck into the kitchen. And Val woke up. That could only mean a good beating, if we were lucky. I used to grab Natalie's hand, running my small thumb over the back of her larger hand that was trembling to calm her down. Strange as it was, it worked. She may have been older, trying to protect me, but I was there to let her know she wasn't alone. _

Now I find myself in a less dangerous situation, Austin's arm wrapped around my waist and my thumb tracing patterns on the back of his hand as I feel him begin to relax, if only slightly. All the while we were both hiding in panic, though I had no reason to.

His dad was parked right next to Austin's and I don't think he recognized his sons car, because he just glanced over and looked away. His expression seemed grave and I wonder if everything was okay. Austin's dad gets inside his car, turning it on. The engine roars to life and he drives away, his bright lights hitting the window, blinding me. I cover my eyes but not for long as he drives away. We lay there, silently listening. Then Austin releases the breath he seemed to be holding in.

"Damn that was too close..." He mutters. His hand relaxes but I don't remove my own from it. The back of his hand felt so warm against my palm. "You like holding my hand huh? Geez your cold!" He says. I can feel him smirking and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, let me get up." I say, patting his arm. Chuckling, he releases me and I sit up, open the door and fumble out of the car. But not without kicking his stomach.

"Ow!" He shouts, groaning. I let a smile escape, along with a tiny giggle. Getting out of the car, Austin has a small smile on his lips. "Hey, I made you laugh!" He says, letting out a small smile, as if this was an achievement. I shake my head, the cold capturing me again. Earlier, against him, it was warmer. I suddenly missed it as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Yea, your pain gives me joy." I say, smiling mockingly. Austin shrugs, smirking.

"Counts as something."

"Hardly." I reply, shivering. It may get hot in the day but at night, Miami is cold. "Still not your best impression, but now I know Mr. Ego is human." I walk over to the passengers side and open the door, sliding in.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Austin asks, offended. I put on my seat belt and glance up at him.

"Get inside and drive me home, or Kira's mom is going to freak." I haven't seen her mom yet but she knows I'm here. And Mrs. Star gets really paranoid when it comes to some situations. I just hope she doesn't over react.

Austin gives me a look before closing my door and quickly walking over to the drivers side. He opens the door, slides himself in and starts the car.

"Put your seat belt on." I say. Austin rolls his eyes.

"Whatever mom." I glare at him as the heater starts to warm up the car. He puts his arm on the back of my seat and begins to back out of the now empty parking lot. We drive off, the darkness enveloping around us. After a few minutes, he broke the beautiful silence. "So what do you mean? By me seeming human." I press my lips together, choosing my words carefully.

"Well...you were scared, nervous, panicked. You were displaying weakness. It shows that your not simply arrogant." I say.

"What?! I was not scared." Austin says, his voice rising higher by a few octaves. I roll my eyes.

"Suuuure. You did not just pull me into your car in panic that your dad would see you just a few minutes ago." I scoff. "If you being nervous that he was going to catch us wasn't enough proof, the fact that you tensed up is." Austin gave me a look, turning a corner of the street.

"Okay, but what about you?"

"What about me?" I ask.

"You held my hand. You were trying to comfort me." He smirked, looking straight ahead. I narrow my eyes at him.

"It's an instinctual decision!" I say.

"To hold someone's hand?"

"To comfort someone when they're scared!" I say. "It's a habit that I clearly need to fix, since it can be taken the wrong way." I say, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." He says, winking at me. I gap at him.

"Are you serious?! Okay, for a second I thought you were human back there, but clearly your just a flirt." Austin stops at big gates and shuts off the car. He turns to me, glaring.

"Okay, one: I am not a flirt." He snaps.

"Lies." I retort, rolling my eyes. He ignores my comment and continues.

"Second: I wasn't scared."

"You were." I interrupt.

"You tried to hold my hand!" He says. I scowl.

"I wasn't! I was trying to relax you! There's nothing wrong with being scared! Get real Austin, we all have our weaknesses. And I tried to soothe your nerves because being panicked isn't a good feeling. No one knows that better than me." Austin presses his lips together, russet eyes scanning my face. I don't know whether or not he was understanding my point, but he was understanding something alright. "You can't pretend your not human Austin. You can on everyone else and be the perfect person you try to be, just don't try to pretend on me." His brows furrow as he looks down.

"You think...I'm pretending..." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "A perfect picture, as they say, actually has another story than the one shown." He glances up and looks at me. I nod in response.

"You want to leave a good impression? Then be real." I say.

"Oh like you haven't hidden your true self before." He says. I shake my head.

"I haven't. I'm always me."

"Are you sure? There's another story behind every picture... what's yours?" He asks. I stare into his russet eyes and he does the same to me. I try to read him, wondering what exactly does he want from me. The truth is, what I left behind in New York, came with me in spirit. I know I lied. I'm not a kill joy. At least, I don't think I am. But I know I used to always smile. But I haven't been given a reason to truly smile. Only recently did I truly enjoy myself, even if it was just for a while.

"Your going to have to find out." I reply. "Now come on, I have to get home." He stares at me for a while longer, before restarting the car, and we drive off. The rest of the car ride we were quiet and my mind wanders. I wonder if my mom was watching me, or what my dad was doing. I hope he's okay. The stars outside were small blurs, and I sigh. Before I know it, we had arrived at Kira's and Austin poked my shoulder.

"We're here." He mumbles. I turn towards him.

"Thanks..." I mumble, getting out of the car. He follows, walking with me up the steps.

"Sure...hey...sorry for uh, snapping at you...earlier." I stare at him, and he was staring straight ahead, avoiding my gaze.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping also." I say, running my arm as we reached the porch steps.

"So...we cool?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, are we?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Look...I kinda get the feeling our little 'fateful encounters'-"

"Oh so that's what your calling it now?" I ask, smirking. Austin smiles shyly and nods.

"Well, whatever it's called, I have a feeling were going to see each other often."

"No kidding. Your Kira's friend."

"Eh, she's more like our shadow..." He mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just...can we be friends?" He asks. I narrow my eyes at him, pursing my lips.

"I don't know... Are you going to be arrogant?" Austin rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I don't try to...but if being real is what it takes then I'll give it a shot." He says. I smile.

"Deal." I say. Austin smiles

"Friends?" He asks.

"Nope." I say with a smile, popping the 'p'. Austin's jaw drops.

"What?!"

"You gotta prove yourself to be my friend." I say, smirking. Austin's face was priceless as he stares at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" He asks. I shake my head, biting my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"You wanna be my friend, then I need to trust you."

"Oh come on! That'll take forever!" He says, throwing his hands up.

"Not really. It's easy to gain my trust but it's also easy to lose it." I warn. Austin pouts.

"No fair..." He mumbles childishly. I smile widely and chuckle softly. He notices, and smiles.

"I got you to smile!" He says. I laugh.

"Why is that such an accomplishment?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says. I shake my head then sigh.

"I better go." I say. "Night...Austin." I grab my keys and unlock the door.

"Night Sally." He says. I stop.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shout, turning to him. He looks at me in confusion.

"What?"

"My name's Ally! Geez, that's not starting on the right foot!" I say.

"Oh sorry! I forgot!" I groan rolling my eyes. "Fine, sorry... Night, Ally-cat!" I glare at him as he smirks.

"No." I say. He laughs, turning around.

"Night!" He shouts over his shoulder. I shake my head, smiling in disbelief.

"Goodnight..." I mumble, before walking inside and closing the door behind me...

* * *

**_A/n: awwwwww :) well I hope you enjoyed that chapter I know I loved writing it! :) anyway, if you guys saw the season finale, tell me your thoughts but try not to spoil much. Just in case someone who hasn't seen it yet reads the comments. Hey, did you guys know you're awesome?! WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW! Love you all for reading! :)_**

**_Follow, Favorite and Review and I'll update as soon as possible! :)_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


End file.
